


How It All Started

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Series: Mission: Suburbia [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, mission suburbia, possible fangirl japanese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-06-28
Updated: 2001-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...and then inspiration struck Duo like a two-pound sociology textbook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How It All Started

**Author's Note:**

> Repost of really old fic, for archival purposes.
> 
> How Mission: Suburbia came to be.

"Over... it's over..."

Duo worried at his lower lip as he eavesdropped on Heero's quietly mumbled litany. He'd been mumbling that, or something fairly similar, whenever left to himself between bouts of festivities, and it was beginning to concern Duo quite a bit. Lots of things were making him worry at this point, but as was the case with most situations, Heero took the forefront in his mind, and it bothered Duo that Heero "Why Waste Words When You Can Grunt Expressively?" Yuy seemed to have taken up holding extensive conversations with himself.

Something, Duo decided, had to be done, and he was just the person to do it.

Now... if only he could figure out what it was he was going to have to do.

Then, inspiration struck Duo like a two-pound sociology textbook.

   


* * *

  
 

When he came to, Duo peeled the book off his face, muttering curses at overhead luggage that wouldn't stay zipped closed. As he smoothed out the crumpled pages, his eyes happened to fall upon a key paragraph.

Slowly, he began to smile, his eyes glinting with purpose. With any luck, this would see to Heero's concerns, and solve a few of his own problems as well.

   


* * *

  
 

Heero was sitting on his bed, staring at his loosely folded hands and contemplating the end of the wars and the end of his missions and the end of his life as he knew it when Duo ambled into his room, tossing a book onto the dresser and casually tackling him.

Heero relaxed willingly into the assault of Duo's mouth, welcoming the distraction his lover brought. There had been times -- countless times -- when he had wanted to hate Duo and the way the violet-eyed terrorist had wrenched his attention from the all-important mission, but that was then, and this was now, and there were no more missions, and he welcomed anything at all that made him forget about the void where his old sense of purpose had been.

A good while later, Duo propped himself up from where he was sprawled across Heero's chest, and fixed a Shinigami stare on his lover. "Heero, do you love me?"

Heero frowned faintly, not sure he liked either the question or the way Duo was looking at him. "Why do you have to ask?" he replied.

"It's important, Heero, trust me. I just have to ask, okay?" Duo grinned down at him. "Trust me."

Heero, recognizing the amethystine glitter of purpose in Duo's eyes, decided this battle wasn't worth fighting. "Yes, Duo. I love you." How and why this had happened, Heero still didn't understand, but the fact was there, and Odin Lowe had been right about following one's feelings. Heero secretly suspected that he wouldn't have been able to do anything else *but* love Duo, even without the encouragement of a long-dead man's simple words of advice. Lowe's advice had probably only facilitated matters.

Duo thanked him for the admission with several kisses that nearly saw the spate of conversation cut short by a return to their previous activities, but eventually he reminded himself of his purpose. "Love you too, Heero. So. Whatcha gonna do now that the wars are over, huh?"

"I..." The wintry chill of uselessness flushed through Heero again, brought up much before he had wanted it to return. "There is no mission anymore, Duo. I... don't know what to do." Suddenly he didn't like this conversation any more. "Why do you care?"

Duo frowned at Heero. "I just told you, Hee-baka. I love you." Then he smiled, calculating his next words for full effect. "And I know of a mission that might interest you. Long term, I might add."

The way Heero's eyes flickered told Duo he'd already won. "If you're talking about the Preventers--"

"Not the Preventers, Heero." Duo smiled. "It's something infinitely more challenging. Tell me, Heero, what do you know about life in the suburbs?"

   


* * *

  
 

Betty arrived in the kitchen, smiling widely. "Shirley, did you see the moving van out in front of the old Thompson place? Someone must have finally bought it."

"I saw," Shirley said calmly, measuring flour into a bowl. "Why do you think I'm making brownies?"

"You mean they're not for me?"

"Of course not. They're for the nice young men who are moving in. I think the man said their names were... Maxwell-Yuy, or something like that." Shirley winked at Betty. "They look like they're going to be a nice addition to the neighborhood."

Betty clasped her hands together piously as she caught Shirley's drift. "Then we shall just have to be good neighbors and get to know them. How long are those brownies going to be?"


End file.
